<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>當我離去時放我走 by thunderXfeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082484">當我離去時放我走</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather'>thunderXfeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>願望、詛咒和愚蠢的兄弟們 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fae &amp; Fairies, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾斯偶然地幫助了位妖精，而得到了一個他不是真心想要的願望。他要個活生生的假薩波在白鯨號上幹嗎？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>願望、詛咒和愚蠢的兄弟們 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>當我離去時放我走</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352351">spare me as I'm gone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck">midnightluck</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>標題取自Kate Rusby的The Drown Lovers；<i>make me a wreck as I come back, but spare me as I'm gone </i><br/>為作者tumblr上一個匿名prompt而寫。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「嘿，你還好嗎？」艾斯問道，膝蓋着地並滑行了幾英寸。 「你受傷了嗎？」 </p>
<p>那個小孩抬頭用淚汪汪的大眼睛看着他，吸了吸鼻子。然後她直接將自己扔向艾斯的胸口，他本能地接住了她。 </p>
<p>「嘿，現在，小淑女，你現在安全了，」他告訴她，抱着她站起身。她是如此細小，如此輕盈。大概還不到十歲，而她的裙子又破又髒。他將空着的手來回掃着她的細小的背，不斷安慰着。 「嘿，小姐，事情結束了。你什麼都不用擔心，好嗎？我找到你了。」</p>
<p>他保持警惕回到甲板上。不過，白鬍子海賊團狀態絕佳，所有敵人都被打倒了。幸運的是，女孩一直把頭埋在他的肩膀上，他寧可一身鼻涕和眼淚也不想她看到這血腥場面。</p>
<p>當他們到甲板上時，比斯塔抬頭看到艾斯和那個女孩，臉色發白。 「不，」他說着往後退。 「不要，不，靠你了。」然後他逃跑了，因為他是一個怕孩子的懦夫。 </p>
<p>不過，這沒關係；她其中一隻手纏住了他的帽繩，即使他想，他大概無法放下她。何況他不想；她現在才剛停止發抖。 「你真勇敢，」他對她的頭髮說着，即使只是為了分散注意力，也足夠了。 「你不用擔心，漂亮的淑女，你馬上就會安全回家。」</p>
<p>她打了個嗝並對他點點頭。他將空着的手臂環在她身上，後仰去看她的臉。 「嘿，親愛的，」他說，並給她一個微笑。 「你想做點很酷的事嗎？」她只是看着他，所以他補充道：「我們要飛一下，好嗎？」 </p>
<p>她的臉亮了，他告訴她將雙臂環上他的脖子並抱緊。兩艘船之間的空隙並不算大，但是白鯨號要高得多。他助跑了幾步，利用欄杆作為起點，然後跳了起來。 </p>
<p>她高興地尖叫着，而他小心地着陸，膝蓋深深彎曲着以使降落平穩。這是值得的，因為她在笑，嗓音高而清脆。 「你是一個甜心，不是嗎？」他問道，從欄杆下到甲板。 「你有哪裡受傷了嗎？」</p>
<p>她給他一個害羞的表情，然後踢了他的胸腔神經叢一腳。他彎下身抽了口氣，但沒讓她掉下。 「哎唷，」他說，小淘氣鬼對着他咯咯笑，然後再次抬起她的腳，這次成功避過了他。</p>
<p>她的腳踝上有一隻腳鐲——不，<em>腳鐐 </em>，他仍然無法呼吸，但現在是因為憤怒。她在他身邊畏縮了，蜷縮在他的懷裡，他立即整理好表情。 「這可不是像你這樣的漂亮女孩該戴的腳鐲，」他伸出手指，化成火焰去觸碰它。 </p>
<p>它甚至不是海樓石，因為他的火能融化它；她甚至都沒有因熱力退縮，他停下來等它冷卻後就撬開了它。 「還有其他事嗎？」他問，當她扭動時，他放下了她。 </p>
<p>她赤腳站在甲板上，衣着破爛，頭髮骯髒，但是當她抬頭說「<em>媽媽，</em>」時，聽起來就像鈴聲和讚美詩。 </p>
<p>他跪下並向她伸出手。「我們會找到她的。」 他誠諾。</p>
<p>她搖了搖頭。 「媽媽，」她再次說道，然後指向他身後。 </p>
<p>艾斯回頭一看，然後嚇得差點摔倒。有人突然出現在那裡，她可能是一位女性，因為那是唯一一個勉強接近的字詞。她是短暫而優雅的化身，他知道她很漂亮，但他永遠無法描述原因。 </p>
<p>他的第一反應讓他把自己攔在這個新來者和小女孩之間，但之後他想起了她說<em>媽媽</em>的方式。接着他想起了小女孩笑起來的樣子和那金屬腳鐐，然後他看着新來者站直了身。</p>
<p>「女士，」他開口道，挺直了身，雙手離開了女孩。 「她有可能是您的嗎？」 </p>
<p>那女士看着他，然後朝那個女孩伸出手。「她可能是。」她同意道，哦，見鬼，文字遊戲？這事沒順利結束的可能了。 </p>
<p>有時，如果他們逗留得夠久，瑪琪諾會對他們講故事。路飛喜歡歷險記和海洋傳說，但薩波喜歡童話故事。 艾斯只知道最基本的，他真的希望他那時有多留心點，或者薩波能在這裡代他說話。</p>
<p>「我很高興她沒事，」他緩慢而謹慎地說道，仔細思考着每個詞才說出口。這樣，這足夠保險了，不是嗎？ </p>
<p>那女士看着他。她說：「你足夠善良去救一個孩子，而且你還記得古老的告誡並聽從它們。」</p>
<p>他只是低頭默認，什麼也沒說，因為你該對那說什麼？ </p>
<p>「而且足夠有禮知道不該說什麼。」那位女士說，笑了。 「孩子，你可以向我索取一個恩賜。你會要求什麼？」 </p>
<p>至少，他知道這事。他不能完全拒絕它，因為那是粗體大寫的粗魯，但妖精的禮物卻善變而反覆無常。「女士，我不為自己祈求什麼，」他說道，因為如果她沒有告訴他名字，他天殺的絕對不會去問這事。 「僅求這女孩的健康和福祉。」 </p>
<p>她安靜了一段長時間，他冒險抬頭去看她。終於她說：「凡人，你也許得到了一個恩賜，但是你<em>搏得</em>了我的恩惠。」她放上他下巴的手指將冰冷燒灼進他的骨頭，而當她在他的額頭按下一個吻時，他的靈魂顫抖。 </p>
<p>她退後一步，並將女童掃進她的裙子。 「你的願望兌現了，」她說道，大聲又傳播着，像雷聲一樣響亮。 「孩子，祝汝好運，並以我的恩惠為榮。」 </p>
<p>然後她離開了。</p>
<p>艾斯的膝蓋脫力，他倒在甲板上，瑟縮發抖。他很冷，<em>體內</em>很冷，而在她留下印記的皮膚燒灼着。有手搭在他的背上，喊聲傳進耳朵裡，但一切都漆黑而旋轉着——</p>
<p>「艾斯？」一把他認識的聲音問道，一把他不能忽略的聲音，來自記憶和噩夢的聲音，他猛然抬頭。 </p>
<p>「薩——」他說，然後因為盼望而哽噎，因為這不可能，<em>不可能</em>是——</p>
<p>「發生了什麼？」薩波問道，因為這的確是他——是薩波，就和艾斯記憶中一樣。他矮小，缺了顆牙，手裡拿着水管，還有那張圍在脖子上愚蠢的餐巾。 </p>
<p>「薩波，」艾斯說，將他抓進一個擁抱裡。薩波掙扎了下，但基本上是裝出來的；他很快放棄並回抱了他。 </p>
<p>「艾斯，你還好嗎？」其他人問道，而他終於抬起頭來。他身邊圍了一圈船員，馬可在前方，其他隊長們緊隨其後。當他們看到他沒事那刻，馬可問道：「那是誰，yoi？發生了什麼？」 </p>
<p>「她是位妖精，」薩波說，聲音只被艾斯的身體掩蓋了些許。 「深淵女士。那女孩是個亂跑的調換兒，她被那些海賊偷走了。」 </p>
<p>「那你又是誰？」薩奇問道，終於走上前。 </p>
<p>艾斯踉蹌着站好，雙手搭在薩波的肩膀上。 「這是我死去的兄弟，」他說，無法從金髮和撇嘴笑容移開視線。 </p>
<p>但是小薩波搖了搖頭。「我是個記憶的顯現，」他澄清道，「源於願望，被妖精的魔法賦予了形體。」 </p>
<p>因為這是妖精；以最殘酷的方式試圖友善待人。 「但是你仍然是薩波，」 </p>
<p>艾斯說，這幾乎不是問句。 </p>
<p>小薩波向後仰頭去給艾斯那個<em>表情</em>，說道：「艾斯，我當然是；別傻了。」 </p>
<p>而這打從骨子裡像薩波，艾斯感到臉上揚起了大大的笑容。 「你才是傻的那個，白痴。」 </p>
<p>「你才是那個白痴，笨蛋。」薩波反駁，就像很久以前在森林裡度過的每個漫長下午一樣。</p>
<p>「我很想你，」他沒有接話，反而說道。 「薩波，我好想你。」 </p>
<p>小薩波看着他，然後瞥了一眼人群。 「掛念到你連禮貌都忘了嗎？」 </p>
<p>啊對。他以「這就是薩奇——」開始，因為薩奇是最接近的，但薩波揮了揮手。 </p>
<p>「艾斯，我來自你，」他說，「我知道你所知的一切。我是指，將<em>我</em> 介紹給 <em>他們</em>。」 </p>
<p>「好吧，你可以直接說——」</p>
<p>薩波踩上他的腳並弄痛它，對了，他都忘了薩波可以有多惡劣，不是嗎？ 「我討厭你，」 艾斯小聲且生氣地說，吃痛着，試着不要跳腳。 「很痛欸！」 </p>
<p>薩波張嘴反駁，但薩奇在他身旁蹲下。 「嘿，」他說着，伸出一隻手。 「我猜你知道我，但很高興認識你，薩波。」 </p>
<p>薩波咧嘴笑着握住了手，搖了兩下。 「是我感到榮幸才對，」他說。 「謝謝您照顧我的兄弟。我知道他有時很棘手，但是——」 </p>
<p>艾斯結結巴巴地撲向薩波，而他輕快地跳開避過。 「——但他是值得！」薩波躲在馬可的腿後，洋洋得意地說完。 </p>
<p>「給我回來！」 艾斯大喊，跳起想抓住他，意外地擒抱住了馬可。 薩波笑着跳走，而在艾斯可以站起來追趕他之前，一隻手抓住了他的肩膀。 </p>
<p>「你還好嗎，yoi？」馬可問道。 「我不太理解發生了什麼事，但你沒受傷，對吧？」 </p>
<p>「我沒事，」他說，但馬可冷靜平穩地看着他，而艾斯欠他比這更多。他思考了一下，不過他的火焰像往常一樣熾熱，而儘管他的額頭仍有點刺痛，它不再疼痛。 「我很好，」他重複道。他很好，當然了，因為，「我拿回了薩波。」 </p>
<p>他轉開目光，在不得不面對另一個問題前趕快站起來。他真的不想去思考<em>可以持續多久</em>？ </p>
<p>這問題之後再想，因為即使在這裡，他仍然可以聽見薩波向極感興趣的第二隊聽眾們講述一個<em>完全不實</em>的故事。 「——進短吻鱷坑裡，」當艾斯終於抓住他時，他說道。 </p>
<p>「那不是真的。」他趕緊告訴下屬。 「他是個騙子；他說謊！那不是真的！」</p>
<p>「有人在說謊，但不是我。」薩波說道，哈爾達伸手讓薩波擺脫了艾斯的鎖頭。</p>
<p>「哦，拜託，」 哈爾達輕哼。 「請告訴我們更多。」</p>
<p>薩波咧嘴一笑。 「餵我的話就告訴你。」 </p>
<p>「成交！」 哈爾達同意了，然後握住他的手，蹦跳走時，已經在喊薩奇了。 </p><hr/>
<p>那天晚上，他們最終在主甲板上舉辦了場盛宴，一起看着星星升起。 薩波無處不在，與所有人交談着，艾斯緊隨其後。他抓起小薩波只會被猛烈抨擊，直到他放手，薩波跑走，然後循環重新開始。 </p>
<p>後來食物上來了，薩奇帶來一大盤最好的食物，只給薩波。 艾斯試圖拿一點還因此被拍開了手。 「喂！」 </p>
<p>「那是給薩波的，」 薩奇告訴他。 「你有看到他有多瘦嗎？而且我喜歡他多過你。」</p>
<p>這完全沒令他覺得受傷，因為艾斯也喜歡薩波多過自己。 「是啊，嗯，我們小時候都在自己找食物，」他說，試圖瞪着薩波愉快地鏟進嘴裡的食物。不過，那可能更像是渴望的凝視，因為薩奇向他噴了口氣後，去拿了第二盤。 </p>
<p>他把它交給他，問道：「你以前要自己找食物？」</p>
<p>「是啊，打獵和其他的。」 艾斯說，然後咬了第一口。那很好吃，就和以往一樣。他確定自己吞嚥了才說，「謝謝」。然後他埋頭大吃。 </p>
<p>之後他面朝下在某種塊莖泥菜餚中醒來。有一段安靜的對話在他的頭上進行着，他昏沉地眨了眨眼去聽。 </p>
<p>「我們從沒挨餓。」薩波在說。 「如果我們什麼都沒抓到，我們可以進城去吃霸王餐，或者如果我們真的無計可施，我們可以回到監護人那裡。有時候我會從我的住宅偷偷帶點食物出來，但那從來不多。」</p>
<p>「我只是以為他的新陳代謝非常快，」薩奇同樣安靜地說道。 </p>
<p>「那也是。」 薩波同意，然後戳了戳艾斯的肋骨。 「如果你不打算吃那個……」他意有所指地說，艾斯瞪了他一眼，怒氣沖沖地塞滿自己的臉。 </p>
<p>薩波的笑聲與他記憶中的一模一樣，但是，那理應會像，不是嗎？只是他不能留下這薩波的另一個提醒，令他的心情驟然轉差。</p>
<p>「我去給大家做一點熱巧克力，」薩奇突然站起身說道。 「準備好我會拿過來。」</p>
<p>這是個蹩腳的離開藉口，但如果艾斯因而得到熱巧克力，他真的沒法抱怨。他點點頭，一些塊莖泥從他臉上掉下。</p>
<p>薩波向他嘖了聲，從……某處拿出塊手帕。 「你的臉簡直一團糟，」他說，艾斯發着牢騷，但讓小薩波爬到他的腿上去輕拍他的臉。 </p>
<p>那沒花多久時間，然後他們只是呆在一起，靜靜地凝視彼此。 </p>
<p>最終，艾斯問了那個在齒間放了整夜的苦澀問題。 「有多久？」 </p>
<p>薩波嘆了口氣，說道：「沒多久了。這取決於你，但是要快。」</p>
<p>「什麼意思？」艾斯問，但他其實不需要。 </p>
<p>「艾斯，你要放我走，」 薩波說。 「我知你知道怎麼辦。」 </p>
<p>艾斯確實知道，而那都是薩波的錯。薩波和他愚蠢的童話故事，他想着，但他記得那些規矩。永遠保持禮貌。什麼都不要拿，不要冒犯對方。仙靈生物的契約在給予感謝後終止。 </p>
<p>「我不想，」艾斯反而說。 「薩波。」但這不夠，所以他重複了一遍，「<em>薩波</em>。」 </p>
<p>「我不能在這待到破曉，」薩波靜靜地告訴他。 「艾斯，你知道的。讓我走。」</p>
<p>「不，」艾斯說。 「我才剛拿回你——我不能。」 </p>
<p>薩波對他微笑，緩慢而溫柔。 「你當然能。艾斯，你從不需要我。不像我需要你。」</p>
<p>「我當然需——」 </p>
<p>「環顧四周，」 艾斯照做了。 「艾斯，看。你有個家族。你有個尊敬的父親。你有個家，一個容身之所和目標，而這一切都是你自己一人做到的。」他將小手放在艾斯的臉頰上，靠近直到他們的額頭碰在一起。 「艾斯，你不需要我。所以讓我走。」 </p>
<p>當他因為字句哽噎時，他眼中有淚水，但他說了出口，「謝謝。謝謝你，薩波。<em>謝謝</em> 。當我誰也沒有時，你是我的朋友，還選擇當我的兄弟。你沒有因我的名字而討厭我，你照顧了路飛又教會我怎樣當個哥哥，我<em>很想你</em>，薩波。 」薩波像他所知那樣微笑着，但他也像夢一樣飄散開，艾斯試圖將他拉近一點，小聲而絕望地說道：「謝謝你愛我。」 </p>
<p>當他睜開眼睛時，薩波不在了，他手中就只有發光的粉塵和空洞的希望。 </p><hr/>
<p>艾斯不知道的是，雖然他的恩賜結束了，他還有份恩情可以使用。羅傑和露玖留給他那麼一點。沒有大到足以使那女士的顯現，甚至沒有大到足以要求回報，僅僅足夠被注意到。羅傑向她感謝航程安全而經常地留下的一小碟牛奶，露玖唇上念着咒語將她的花朵拋進水流中。一些小事、流傳下來的事。永遠不足以引發改變或是要求報酬的習慣性致意。 </p>
<p>直到他們的兒子站在她面前，堅強而破碎又小心翼翼，如此小心翼翼。他不像他們那樣，保留傳統的方式，但他有禮貌並且將她的恩賜婉拒到她的同伴上。他搏得了她的恩惠，而她所給予的恩賜是他的無心之願。 </p>
<p>因此，那女士使回憶化為現實。是那位女士為一個願望注入生命而一名凡人的謝意將它粉碎，不過是上千個晚上的供品和上百片帶着祝福的花瓣的能量，在一顆閃亮的微粒漂浮着，又高又快地飛向近乎相似的宿主時，支撐着它。 </p>
<p>願望化身成薩波，就像個夢一樣，轉瞬即逝，並以低語和夢望為食，而他睜眼看到曙光和希望。 </p><hr/>
<p>當他踏上甲板時，陽光使他幾乎看不見。他眨了眨眼，眯眼看了下四周。 </p>
<p>甲板上一片混亂。到處都有船員，提着水桶、繩索和木桶來回奔波，這是種特定的忙亂，預示着會有特別的客人。 馬可在一旁指揮着，而艾斯漫步朝向那個方向。</p>
<p>「我們在期待着誰嗎？」他問，倚在馬可旁邊，忍着個哈欠。 「我沒聽說有誰會來。」</p>
<p>馬可給了他一個快速的評估，而艾斯朝他小小地點點頭。他感到空洞和被掏空，但是好的那方面，所以沒關係。他的火焰仍在燃燒，額頭感覺就像那位女士從未觸碰過它。 </p>
<p>「算是最後一刻才通知，」馬可說。 「我們今天早上接到革命軍的聯絡，yoi。顯然，他們的第二把手有個緊急消息給我們。」 </p>
<p>「真的？」艾斯問。 「嗯。我好奇那會是關於什麼。」 </p>
<p>「誰知道？」 馬可說，聳了聳肩。 「可以是任何事。」 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>謝謝看到這裡的大家，喜歡的話請去給作者留個言或是點個Kudos，有翻得不好的地方歡迎留言指教</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>